Once Upon A Time Goes to DisneyWorld (And Other Cool Places)!
by MusicalChurros
Summary: Everyone's favorite OUAT characters are finally going on a vacation together as a family to the nation's amusement park capital, Orlando, Florida, to visit DisneyWorld and other famous parks. Drama, hilarious events and craziness unfolds in this sure-to-be interesting vacation. (Characters include Emma, Neal, Henry, Pan, Regina, Cora, Snow, David, Belle, Gold, and Hook.)
1. Impatient Waiting and Airplanes

**AN:** Hello, everyone! I'm back with another story and, like the summary said, this is another story where our favorite characters go to Florida for their family vacation. They'll visit many parks, but instead of just DisneyWorld, they'll visit other places to, such as Islands of Adventure and Universal Studios and all that fun stuff. I'll do my best to explain the rides and the layout of the areas as we move along!

Now, in this, everything is canon up until probably around 3x02. There is a small AU in this story where Pan ended up going back with everyone after apologizing and stuff for the whole 'Kidnapping-Henry' fiasco and then soon after, he and Henry became good friends.

Also I brought Cora back, just because I could.

So, I hope you enjoy this story and well, the next chapter shall be up soon!

* * *

"Where the _hell _is everyone?!"

Neal looked up from playing Solitaire on his iPhone to see his fiancée, Emma, pacing a hole in the floor in front of where they were seated. Overhead, announcements about different flights blared from the speakers above and people hurried back and forth past their waiting area.

"Give them a little bit, Emma," he said soothingly. "They probably woke up a little late, but they'll be here."

"Peter's supposed to be here with our son right now. When I said Henry could spend the night at that brat's place, I did NOT give them the right to use that as an excuse to be late!" Emma ranted, completely ignoring him. Neal sighed, completely used to it. "As for the others, Regina's never late, Hook is Hook, Gold and Belle know better than this, and what the hell are my parents doing?!"

Neal shifted nervously in his seat as people began to stare at the ranting woman. "Emma, please calm down, our plane doesn't leave for another forty-five minutes-"

"I told them _all_ to be here fifteen minutes ago!" Emma argued. "And they're not here! You know how much money I freaking paid for this?! _A lot!_"

"Emma..." Neal groaned, pocketing his phone and standing to stop her from pacing. He took her hands gently and squeezed them. "They'll be here, okay? Give them a chance."

Emma sighed, running a hand through her blond hair after drawing back. "Okay, okay..." She plopped down into her cushioned seat once more. Neal fixed his shirt quickly before sitting back down as well.

Ten minutes passed and Emma began to get antsy again.

Neal noticed.

"Emma..." he warned gently, giving her a look. Emma sighed, craning her neck to try and look past the crowds of strangers to see if anyone they knew had arrived yet.

"I know, I know," she murmured, still 'casually' looking around. "...35 minutes though-"

"Leave it be." Neal ordered lightly, returning to his phone. "They'll be here."

It wasn't until there were only fifteen minutes left until boarding time that people finally began to show, the first of them being Regina, Cora and Hook.

Emma was about ready to strangle someone by the time they arrived.

The Savior bolted from her seat and stormed over to the three the minute she laid eyes on them, Neal quickly hurrying after her; worried she'd actually kill them. "Where the hell were you guys?!" she demanded, practically livid once she had reached them.

Regina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, obviously immune to Emma's anger. "Relax," she sighed. "We're here now, that's all that matters." Hook stood somewhere off to the side, not wanting to say or do anything that might further upset the blond. Cora stood straight by her daughter's side, eyes narrowed at the impatient blond.

Emma huffed in annoyance at Regina's words. "Right. Here. Fifteen minutes before we have to board!" she snapped. "When I said to be here an _hour_ beforehand, I meant it! What had happened to that plan? Hm?! I spent a month planning this damn vacation for the eleven of us and I ask for one simple thing from you all, and that is to be here at the right time. That's all you guys had to do!" Neal reached out and touched Emma's shoulder to calm her down, but she simply shrugged his hand off as if it was nothing.

Regina looked at her, unamused. "First of all, don't lecture me like I'm lower than you, Ms. Swan, for I can say for sure that I am _not _lower in status." At Emma's unchanging glare, Regina sighed again. "I slept in, okay? I didn't feel like getting up before the crack of dawn." Emma looked at Hook with a raised eyebrow.

"What's your excuse?!" she demanded. Hook shrugged nonchalantly.

"Regina was my ride," he said simply, scratching his nose and eyeing Neal slyly, as if sizing up the competition. Emma turned to Cora, placing her hands on her hips.

"You?!" Cora sighed, already annoyed at the fact that she was going to spend two weeks in various amusement parks with _Emma and Co_.

She had decided that she was only going for Regina and little Henry.

"The same plight, dear. Don't get too riled up about it. And quit lecturing everyone like they're five or I'll turn you into a fish." Emma opened her mouth to argue but Neal quickly took a hold of Emma's elbow with a small sigh.

"Come on, baby," he said, dragging her back to the waiting area and motioning for the others to follow. "The others will be here soon."

The next to arrive two minutes later were Snow and David. Emma glared at them throughout the entire time that it took them to walk all the way over from security and sit down.

Snow shrunk under Emma's seemingly never ending look of anger, trying to hide behind her husband's shoulder. "S-sorry... Alarm refused to go off..." she piped. David looked away sheepishly, trying to hold in his amused chuckles.

Emma didn't really scare him.

Belle and Gold arrived three minutes after the Charmings did. "We have no excuse other than we didn't feel like coming here so early," Belle admitted quietly once she and her fiancé were seated. Gold sent Emma a warning look, which the blond happily sent back.

Peter and Henry finally showed up eight minutes before boarding.

Emma got up once again, storming over angrily. Neal was right on her heels.

"How nice of you to show up with my son, _Pan_," Emma hissed, arms crossed once again. "When I let Henry spend the night with you in your weird tree-house place yesterday, I had trusted you to get him here on time!" Peter rolled his eyes and went to explain when Henry cut him off.

"It was my fault, mom," he said softly. Neal and Emma both turned to the eleven-year-old. "Peter was up and all ready to go, but I wasn't... He literally had to drag me out of bed."

"But, I thought you would be excited to come here, Henry...?" Neal murmured. "Usually, you're the first one up." Henry looked up at his father.

"I am! Trust me, I really am! It's just... I stayed up late last night. I couldn't really sleep..."

"He's not lying," Peter cut in. "We literally tried every insomnia remedy there was. There was just no getting him to sleep..."

Emma sighed, her anger cooling down just a bit. "Alright..." she sighed, biting her lip."I was just worried you two would be late, is all." She reached out and took Henry's hand, leading the four of them back to the other group.

"Well, look who's here," Hook chuckled. "Thanks for finally showing up, ladies. Ms. Swan here can finally relax and quit biting our heads off." Emma glared yet again at the pirate, which shut him up. The rest of the group kindly greeted each other once seated.

Peter and Gold wouldn't stop glaring at each other.

Belle frowned and elbowed Gold, shooting him a look when he turned to protest. "Be nice."

Henry elbowed Peter. "You too."

Cora made a mental note to mess with both Gold and Peter later.

_'Attention, the 7:00 flight to Orlando is now boarding. Attention, the 7:00 flight to Orlando is now boarding, thank you.'_

Emma sighed, standing up and motioning for the others to do so as well. "That's our group of hellions," she sighed as everyone began to gather their things. Suddenly, a smile grew on her face as realization about the vacation hit her.

"Orlando, Florida, here we come!"

* * *

Emma had completely forgotten about the fact that besides her, Henry, Neal, and Gold, no one in their group had been on a plane before.

And it wasn't pretty once they boarded.

"I refuse to sit next to… _that_." That sentence was what started the first problem.

Emma sighed, running a hand through her hair once more. "Mr. Gold, _please_. The plane ride is only about an hour, okay? Maybe a little less. Can you _please_ just sit down and grin and bear it for the ride? Belle's right across the aisle." Gold glanced back to the row of seats he was supposed to sit in. Henry sat staring out the window at the large airport that stood silhouetted against the morning sky and beside him sat a pissed-off and annoyed Peter.

They _really_ hated each other.

Gold turned back to Emma. "Can't Henry just switch with him?!"

"Mr. Gold, you're blocking the aisle way. People are getting mad and impatient, so just _sit down!_" Emma hissed in finality, turning and walking over to sit down in between Neal and Hook in the row behind him. Mr. Gold sighed and with strong reluctance, slowly sat down in the seat besides Peter.

"You do so much as to look at me and I'll kill you with my bare hands. No magic necessary," Gold warned through clenched teeth. Peter rolled his eyes and then suddenly paused, pursing his lips to hide a smile.

He reached out and poked Gold in the leg.

The Dark One whirled on Neverland's ruler, teeth bared in anger. "I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOU APART-"

_**Kick.**_

Emma leaned forward after kicking their seats hard, obviously irritated. "Knock it off!" she snapped, leaning back and shooting them a warning glare through the cracks between the seats. Peter snickered and turned to start talking with Henry, who was slightly startled at his and Gold's exchange. Gold, on the other hand, simply sat there as he silently plotted Peter's murder.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the row across from Gold and them, Belle sat awkwardly with Regina and Cora. David and Snow sat in the row in front of them with an unknown old woman.

"Regina, what is this place…?" Cora breathed, looking around, alarmed, with wide, scared eyes. Regina sighed, mentally preparing herself for the many explanations that were sure to come with this vacation.

"This is a plane, mother," Regina explained softly. Cora frowned.

"A plane…?" she murmured. "I've never heard of it." Regina sighed once more.

"A plane is a machine that carries people long distances via air travel," she said, looking at her mom. Cora looked around in complete awe.

"…what magic is this…?" she mumbled, jumping when the overhead speaker announced that they were about to take off sometime soon. "Why is my conscience so loud?!" Despite the annoyance in the situation, Regina couldn't help but snicker into her hand, trying her best to be as discrete with laughing as possible. She failed. Cora frowned at her. "Regina, this isn't funny! My conscience is being heard by all!"

"M-mom," Regina stuttered, trying to hold in her laughter. "T-that's not your conscience. That's the overhead speaker." Cora sat back in her seat slowly, lifting her chin with what little dignity she had left.

"Right…"

* * *

Belle shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Rumple, I don't like this place…" she whimpered across the aisle. Gold turned to her, thankful for an excuse to look away from his father.

"It'll be alright, Belle," he promised her gently. "It's a short ride. We'll just be traveling through the air, flying 35,000 feet above the ground-"

"35,000 FEET ABOVE THE GROUND?!" Belle shrieked in alarm, earning odd looks from almost everyone on the plane. Gold winced. He should've thought that through.

"W-we're safe, Belle-"

"RUMPLE, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"B-Belle, we're not going to die, I've done this before-"

"YOU'RE A GHOST?!"

"Belle, please-"

"I WANT OFF THIS DEATH TRAP!"

Somewhere in the front, a little kid started to cry.

* * *

Snow looked behind her at the panicking Belle for a brief moment before turning back to her husband with a raised eyebrow. "Are we really going to die on here…?" she asked fearfully. David chuckled and took her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"No, Snow," he murmured, squeezing her hand again. "We're not going to die on here. I promise. Besides, why would Emma bring us on here only to die?"

"She wants our house," Snow hissed in all seriousness. David frowned.

"What?" Snow breathed out a chuckle, leaning into him and patting the back of his hand with her free one.

"I'm only kidding. I know we'll be fine. I'm just… nervous." David relaxed and smiled softly, leaning over and kissing her head comfortingly.

"We'll be okay. I promise."

* * *

Peter looked up from the magazine he had been curiously going through and glanced at Henry, smiling. "Nervous about flying in this… thing? Everyone else is…" he stated, looking back at the restless group that was their family. Henry smiled softly, chuckling a bit.

"Not really," Henry admitted. "In fact, I love flying. This is only my second time, though." Peter bit his lip and looked back at him from watching everyone.

"Does this thing fly nicely?" he asked gently, furrowing his eyebrows in the slightest. Henry smiled fondly at the older boy's genuine curiosity.

"It does," he promised. "But your ears pop because of the change in air pressure as we ascend into the sky." Peter's eyes widened and his hands flew up to cover his ears.

"D-does this 'popping' hurt?" Henry chuckled and reached over, gently taking Peter's hands and lowering them onto his lap.

"Not really. It's just super annoying," he said. Peter relaxed, trying not to pay attention to how Henry's hands were still wrapped around his.

"Oh. Okay…"

* * *

Behind them, Neal sighed. "So, why is Hook here…?" he asked. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Because Hook is basically family now, whether you like it or not. So, quit asking me stupid questions," she said, returning her attention to the magazine she had been flipping through. Neal sighed and sat back. He glanced at Hook, who had heard the whole thing and was smirking smugly, and glared at him.

'Stay away from her,' he mouthed warningly. Hook shrugged.

'If the lady wants me, she can have me,' he mouthed back with a wink.

Neal wanted to throw him off the plane.

The former Lost Boy leaned back against his seat once more and raised an eyebrow at Peter and Henry. "…speaking of people who shouldn't be here, why are Pan and Cora here? Didn't they try to kill us all at some point…?" He asked.

Emma looked at him, a bit calmer. "I invited them because whether we like it or not, they're our family. They have a right to be here, and plus, they promised to behave." She simply shrugged and went back to reading.

'_Alright, folks. It's time to sit down and buckle up, for we are taking off. Make sure all phones and electronics are shut off as we fly off and…'_

Emma closed her magazine and closed her eyes.

'_Please let this vacation be a good one…_'

* * *

**AN 2:** Well, that was the first chapter! I really hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review and let me know what you thought!

**P.S:** Any pairings you would like to see in this story? ;) Let me know!


	2. Airport Troubles and Checking-In

**AN:** Well, I'm back with the second chapter! Thank you all so much for your support! I honestly wasn't expecting to get any fans of this story! It means so much you all like it!

So, obviously, Panry's gonna be a thing. Sorry to those who don't like it.

And also, I'm so sorry for this chapter. I tried to make it as funny as I could with some cute moments. It's also all over the place because I was trying to hurry up and wrap this chapter up and get the characters officially settled so I can start on the next chapter, which consists of the first official vacation day! Yay!

So, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Emma couldn't thank God enough for bringing the end of the plane ride.

The rest of the flight had been hectic and so very _long,_ despite its one-hour flight time. During their oh-so-lovely plane ride, Belle had continued to yell out about death in her panicked state, much to Gold's chagrin and much to the annoyance of parents with crying children. Cora had kept screaming about consciences and unknown magic, causing Regina to nearly pull her own hair out in between laughing fits. Peter and Gold had continued to go at it (Peter had even went as far as to drag Henry onto his lap for a couple of minutes in order to block Gold out) and Emma was positive that when she went to use the restroom, Neal and Hook had gotten into a vicious, very heated argument, for they were both silently seething when she got back.

Emma was also pretty sure Peter kept purposely invading her son's personal space for not so innocent reasons.

And that greatly concerned her.

"Alright," Emma sighed loudly, turning around and looking at the group of tired and irritated fairytale characters once they had stepped off of the plane and were officially in Orlando's giant airport. "We need to head on over to the baggage claim..."

A sly grin spread across the one-handed man's face. "I'll claim _your_ baggage," Hook snorted.

That earned him a hard elbowing in his rib from Neal, a dirty look from both Snow and David, and a disgusted yet slightly confused look from little Henry.

The rest of the group was greatly amused by Hook's innuendo.

Emma had to physically restrain herself from lunging forward and lynching the pirate. "As I was saying, the baggage claim is a whole monorail ride away, so we need to hurry if we want to get to our luggage in time..."

Neal frowned at this, not liking the idea of traveling so far. "How big is this place?!" he asked, glancing nervously at a nearby grinning airport employee.

No one working in a large airport was to be trusted.

Emma gave him a look. "Neal, this place is an International Airport," she reminded him. "It's going to be big-"

"Like my di-" Neal stomped his heel on Hook's foot as hard as he could, causing the pirate to yowl and jump back into David, who promptly smacked him away from him and Snow. Henry nearly died laughing at this little event.

Cora cut into the madness. "What's a monorail?" she asked loudly, slightly intimidated by the idea of more magical machines.

Regina looked the other way, happy to throw the Savior under the bus.

Emma sighed a little too heavily. "You'll see," she answered and spun around on her heel, walking in the direction of the monorail and motioning for the others to follow.

Peter went to walk along with the group when he was stopped by Henry tapping on his shoulder. He looked down at the younger boy with a curious expression.

The eleven-year-old cleared his throat. "Peter? Do you mind letting go of my hand?" he lightly asked with an apologetic smile. "You've held it the entire plane ride and, well, it needs a break. I can't feel it."

"I'll hit it against the wall for you, that way you'll feel it again-" Peter tried, but Henry cut the lost boy off whilst giving him a look.

"_Peter_."

Peter grew offended and, although he'd never admit it, slightly scared. "Do you not like holding hands with me?" he asked, completely upset but refusing to show it. Henry gave him another weird look.

"What-? No!" Henry sighed. "Peter, my hand needs to breathe," he exasperated. Huffing in adorable annoyance with little dignity, Peter reluctantly let go of Henry's hand and continued to follow their obnoxiously large group, being careful not to stray too far from the tiny believer.

Massaging his numb hand, Henry eagerly hurried after him.

* * *

_'Remember to please keep away from the tracks and stay behind the yellow line at all times.'_

Cora jumped from where she and the group waited by the monorail loading station. "It's my conscience again..." she whispered, horrified as she clung to Regina's arm. The Evil Queen made no move to correct her once again, for her tolerance level was dropping little by little at a time.

"Have you been on this too, Rumple?" Belle asked her fiancé as they waited, still a little sore from the whole airplane ordeal. Gold sighed, already knowing where this was going.

"No, not really," he admitted. Belle hummed a little, drumming her fingers against her crossed arms.

"Good, now we can face this and die together." Gold sighed again.

"Belle, we aren't going to die," he said, fingers flexing against his cane.

"How do you know?" she questioned.

"I just know-" Belle quickly cut the Dark One off.

"Real persuasive."

Gold refused to take this argument further.

"Hey, Henry," Neal called to his son, looking up from a DisneyWorld pamphlet that he had found on the ground. "C'mere." Henry smiled in acknowledgement and slid through the group in an attempt to reach his father.

Peter was right on his heels.

Neal didn't like that. No one tailgating his son should be trusted.

_**No one.**_

Peter noticed Neal's discomfort once he and Henry had reached him and in response, glared at him, standing in a challenging stance by Henry's side. Neal sighed in defeat, knowing that Peter wasn't going anywhere, and then proceeded to point out various rides to Henry that he himself was interested in.

Hook took this opportunity to make a move on Henry's mother.

Or at least try to, anyways.

Emma stood facing the tracks, arms crossed with everyone's passes and whatnot in hand. Hook whistled innocently as he sidled up behind her. He pretended to be looking at his hook in a smooth manner, unfortunately not noticing Emma shift away and Cora timidly take her place randomly.

"You know, luv," Hook began, scratching at a piece of dirt that clung to his hook. "If you ditch this group of hellions and come with me once we reach this 'DisneyWorld' place, I'll show you the time of your life. Your kid won't miss you…" For effect, he boldly nudged the other's butt. Cora stiffened and turned around, glaring daggers at the alcoholic.

It was obviously too late for Hook to fix his mistake.

Ten minutes later, the monorail finally showed up, and Hook walked onto it with the group and a stinging, red cheek.

He really couldn't catch a break.

* * *

Three hours, a luggage pick up, five drama-filled freak-outs (three which were performed by the lovely Belle French), a taxi ride, and three arguments later, the group finally trudged their way into Disney's Contemporary Resort, the beautiful hotel they were staying in, around 11:30AM.

Emma led her family over to a small lounge area by the front desk and sat everyone down. "Now, please, wait here while I go check us in, alright?" With that, the blond left, leaving everyone to awkwardly loiter around.

Henry was the first to speak up. "Let's play a game!" he suggested eagerly. Regina made a face.

"How about no?" she shot back.

"What kind-of game?" Peter asked him, shooting Regina a death glare after seeing how wounded Henry looked.

"Hopefully not the kind of game that requires you to be a parent," Gold couldn't help but hiss at the teenager. "Because you'd win last place." Peter flipped him off, not in the mood to deal with Gold's crap.

A child nearby saw Peter's not-so-nice action, tried it herself and went to show her parents what she had learned.

Snow clapped her hands together, breaking the awkward silence. "How about we play a game called, 'Vacation'?" she suggested, excitement lacing her tone.

Belle grew confused. "Isn't that what we're playing right now?" she asked in a small voice, head still hurting from her earlier panic attacks. Snow smiled dangerously at her.

"Sweet little Belle," she began slowly. "Don't be dumb."

Gold practically growled at the princess.

David wrapped his arms around Snow protectively. "What she means, is that we're not playing 'Vacation' right now and we'll teach you all how to play it."

"Okay…" Cora began, making sure to be as far away from Hook as possible, earning an eye-roll from said man. "So, how _do_ you play…?"

"Well-"

"Okay, I'm back!" Emma chimed as she briskly walked into view, earning groans from the rest of the group. She frowned, crossing her arms.. "Jeez, nice to see you all, too." Henry pouted up at his biological mother.

"We were about to play a game, though!" he whined. Peter rubbed his back soothingly.

"Well then, play the game when we get to our rooms, okay?" Emma said, taking out everyone's room keys. She paused, looking back at the group. "I'll happily pass out everybody's room keys once our lovely Evil Queen and Dark One both quit glaring at me." Regina and Gold looked away, not at all regretful for their unnecessary actions. "Thanks..."

The Savior passed out room keys to everyone she deemed responsible, not including Henry, Cora, Hook, Peter, and Snow, and pocketed her own key. "Now, obviously, we have separate rooms because of how big of a group we are..." Pulling out a folded sheet of paper, Emma grinned slyly at her family as she opened it. "And I've separated us accordingly-"

Regina frowned, obviously displeased with Emma's need to organize their rooming. "What is this, a school trip?! Emma, we could've perfectly handled the room situation ourselves. We're not children!"

Emma chuckled, not fazed by Regina's attitude. "Ah, could've fooled me…" she muttered under her breath. Regina glared.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing." Emma sighed. "Look, I understand that, Regina, but I still went and organized you guys anyway. Deal with it." Proud of herself, the blond went on to read the listings. "In our first booked room will be sleeping Gold, Belle, David, Snow, and Hook."

Protests erupted from part of the group like a volcano, amusing Emma even further.

"Emma, Gold makes me uncomfortable!" Snow hissed.

"I can't stand that one-handed drunk!" came David's quip, causing Hook to roll his eyes with a tiny, smug smirk. He liked the annoyed effect he had on the prince.

"I don't like any of them except for Belle," Gold muttered.

"I don't even know them..." Belle whimpered.

Emma shrugged with a feigned apologetic look. "Sorry. I already put you guys in there. Don't worry, you'll still be breathing." That part of the group leaned back against their seat cushions in irritation as Emma continued. "Staying in our second room will be me, Neal, Henry, and Peter."

Peter beamed and hugged Henry close.

Neal stared awkwardly at them. "My son…" he breathed in slight alarm.

Emma blinked at her fiancé. "Okay… and last but not least, I think it's safe to say we all agree in giving Regina and Cora their own room."

Regina's eyes widened. "N-no!" she hissed, hurrying over to Emma. "I-I can't stay with my mom! She'll drive me _insane_!" Emma smirked, glad she had the upper hand for once.

"She's _your_ mother," she said smugly. "_You_ have to take care of her."

"I'M NOT CRIPPLED!" Cora snapped, overhearing everything.

Emma shoved the piece of paper back in her pocket. "Come on," she called out, motioning for everyone to gather their stuff and stand. "Our rooms await."

* * *

_**In Gold's room…**_

Snow entered their large hotel room, gasping at the décor and setting her suitcase on the nearest queen bed. She squealed and ran over to the door that led to the patio. From where she stood, she could see all over the Magic Kingdom park. She gasped. "HOLY HELL!" she cried, shocking David with her language. "I CAN SEE OUR CASTLE, CHARMING! I CAN _SEE IT_!"

Gold rolled his eyes. "That's not your castle, dearie," he sighed. "That's technically Cinderella's." Snow pouted.

"Why the hell does she get the good stuff? Hm?!" David quickly coaxed her into moving away from the glass door and towards their bed.

Belle sat on the other queen bed, bouncing up and down as she giggled like a kid. "I'm loving this!" she squealed, bouncing harder. Gold couldn't help but smile at his fiancée's glee.

"I'm glad you like this place, Belle. If you're happy, I'm happy." Belle cooed at this and opened her arms towards him, making grabby hands at him. Gold chuckled and limped over, sitting next to her and hugging her tightly. Hook rolled his eyes as he passed, slumping down onto the couch that would be his daybed.

"Saps," he muttered, taking out a flask of rum he had somehow smuggled and taking a grateful drink.

* * *

_**In Emma's room…**_

Henry yelled out in excitement as the door to their room swung open. "I LOVE HOTEL ROOMS!" he squealed, jumping and landing face first onto what apparently was his and Peter's bed. Peter chuckled and hurried in after the young boy.

"I've never been in one," he admitted, looking around with awe at how _clean_ everything was. Henry beamed and took the older boy's hand, pulling him up to stand on the bed with him.

"They're mainly for bed jumping!" he hissed in glee, bouncing up and down on the thick comforter. Peter laughed, eyes dancing as he joined in with Henry.

Emma's jaw dropped. "HEY, WOAH WOAH WOAH!" she exclaimed, hurrying over and promptly stopping their fun. "No! Beds are not made for that! Especially hotel beds! No! Don't do that!" Slightly guilty, the two boys slid down into a seating position, watching as Emma gave them a stern look before heading back over to a weirded-out Neal.

Henry smirked and leaned over towards Peter. "Don't worry, we can bounce on the bed later," he whispered.

Neverland's ruler grinned.

* * *

_**In Regina's room…**_

"Mother, that is the _tenth time _you've turned the TV on and off again in the last ten minutes," she snapped. "Would you just give it a rest?!"

"Who invented this magic?!" Cora demanded, messing with the remote. "It seems their magic was powerful enough to trap people inside this magic box forever!"

Regina slammed her head into the headboard of her own bed. "Mother, it's called a TV-"

"What a weird name for such impressive ability…" Cora murmured. Regina groaned.

This was going to be a damn long vacation.

* * *

**AN 2: **Well, that was the second chapter! If you liked it, why not hit me up with a favorite, or a follow, or even a review! ;D

Just kidding. I'm just glad people are reading this.

Anyways, coming up in the next chapter: **The group finally visits their first park: The Magic Kingdom. People meet their Disney counterparts, Hook continues to try and make his move on poor Emma, Cora continues to drive Regina mad and Peter can't seem to stay away from his Henry.**

Coming up soon~! ;)


End file.
